Tanizaki Kazuo (Original Timeline)
This Tanizaki Kazuo is from the timeline that Chibi-Usa is from. It is later revealed that he is, in fact, Wiseman, an important nemesis of the Sailor Senshi. Profile Appearance Wiseman takes on the appearance of an abstract human skeleton shrouded by a large purple cloak. Almost never seen with it off, it obscures nearly his entire frame with only his hands visible. Underneath the cloak he is little more than a skeleton. His arms, with their shifting, putrid colors, connected to other bony structures throughout his body, leading up to the bleached-white skull he has for a head. Biography He is responsible for the Great Freeze, as he had gotten his hands on Tuxedo Kamen's blood and sought to steal control of the Golden Crystal through it, wounding the Earth's soul in the process. Seeing this as a mistake, he fled the planet in one of his spaceships before coming across the planet Nemesis. His greed blinded him from the corrupting power of the planet, transforming him in the Death Phantom. The Dark Lords Ascendant Wiseman sent the Malafeic Black Crystal was sent to earth, where it grew, collecting power to open the gate to the dark world for dark energy to enter earth. The crystal attracted the attention of Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse who risked re-igniting their problems with the Sailor Senshi to see what was going on. While shocked by their presence since he was waiting for Black Lady to gather enough dark energy to open a portal to the dark world he offered them a chance to leave. When they refused he attacked. The three martial artists and Wiseman chased each other back and forth in an intricate dance of death, magic and steel and bladed cloth filling the air. Eventually Ranma was able to analyze his teleportation and find an opening. Realizing just how formidable these three were Wiseman was force to take them seriously halting Ryoga’s attack he began to use his despair against him. However this proved to be a mistake by focusing on only one fighter it allowed the others to regroup and Ryoga proved to be the worst possible person to drive to complete utter despair. The Death Phantom looked up, just in time to see an enormous blast of concentrated depression an inch from its hooded face. Furious when came to he launched countless spears of writhing black energy at Ranma who was examining the crystal sphere he dropped. Even absorbed in the sphere as he'd been, Ranma managed to react in time to avoid a lethal hit... but not by much. This left Ryouga and Mousse alone to fight him as he regenerated, but Ranma could see that it was futile. Mousse was the next one to make a mistake, and his body was flung through the air like a rag doll just as Ranma's had been. At that point only Ryouga was left standing, and he did not last long alone. With those three down looked back down into his crystal ball and became horrified at what he saw. Cursing Sapphire he teleporting away. Sailor Moon transformed to Neo-Queen Serenity and finally managed to turn Black Lady to Chibiusa. Together, they destroyed the darkness and Wiseman along with it for good. Powers and Abilities He has total power over the element of darkness, shadows, chaos and the shadow realm itself. Category:Tanizaki Heavy Industries Category:Characters